The Return
by Puchu-chan
Summary: [contains spoilers for vol. 15 and on, and the later episodes]. My first fic. Our allfavourite spirit is coming back! Although maybe not in the way Hikaru might think. Contains some shounenai, yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Meetings, hamburgers and goddamn blushes

Hiya! Uwaa, my first actual fic. Wow, I didn't think I'd really write it. But this thing has sorta been churning around in my head for… hours and hours… I've probably spent 20-30 nights thinking this stuff up… ah, anyway, it's a tribute to Sai, 'cause he's the coolest chara in all of HikaGo. Oh, and don't read the fic unless you're finished with the Sai Saga, cause it's sort of spoiling… I wouldn't want crush people (I was totally crushed myself when Sai disappeared… cries).

Disclaimer (that I 'borrowed' from some fic): Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue.

On to the story!

Chapter 1: Meetings, hamburgers and goddamn blushes 

Hikaru looked around. As he did, he couldn't stop his heart from racing. _This was it! This was the real thing. The real "Sai-dream"_. He'd only ever had one real one before, when he just started playing Go again after Sai's disappearance. But he'd had… Afterimages. Dreams about the dream. It was a sign of how much Hikaru missed him, he presumed. And he did miss him. A lot. Even though he swore to keep going, everything and everyone seemed to remind him of the time he'd spent together with the lively spirit. He simply couldn't think of Sai as a ghost. Sai was just… So much more..

"Hikaru" he heard that voice say. So much stronger than in the afterimage dreams. He turned around, and saw his spirit Go tutor.

"Sai! You're back! Geez, I missed you so much! I was afraid I'd never see you again! I have so much to tell you, you went so suddenly last time…" Hikaru said, ecstatic at first, but then more hesitant. Was it really true?

Sai smiled, and breathed a laugh. "I don't have much time now, but I'll be coming back. I didn't realize at first, but I still had some things to do in the world. It seems God has listened to my selfish wishes again, but I don't know how long his patience will last," he said, and turned his head a bit.

"Yeah, I bet you have lots of games you wanna play! There are loads of people who want to play you again. And it hurt so much each time I heard about it, and I knew you weren't there anymore…" Hikaru looked down, tears suddenly appearing at his eyes.

"That's not the only thing I have to do," murmured Sai silently, unheard by Hikaru. "Anyway," he said, louder now, "I don't know when I'll be coming, but it will probably be soon. And I don't know who I'll be possessing. It seems I may be given a real body of my own this time. It is, in a way, needed." …I hope…"And now, I have to go. See you soon, okay?"

Sai smiled down at Hikaru, before the dream dissolved and he woke up in his own room.

_Sai's coming back! He's really coming back!_ He couldn't help the big grin on his face, as he jumped up from bed, an unusual occurrence for him on early mornings. A squeal of joy escaped him, seriously startling his mother downstairs, who hadn't expected a noise from him for at least half an hour, when his alarm clock would've been thrown across the room…

"What's with the big grin, Hikaru? Did'ya get yourself a girlfriend?" Waya grinned at him, as he put down his plate of food. WacDonalds definitely had the best burgers, which was why they ate there.

"WAYA!" Hikaru yelled, turning a rather insistent shade of pink. Waya just snickered.

"No, actually a good friend of mine is coming back, if you oh, so have to know," Hikaru retorted, after trying to will the blush away.

"Oh, a good _friend_, eh? So that's what they call it these days, " Waya winked at him, savoring every moment of teasing. He had accepted the fact that he was a sadist a long time ago. **1**

"Oh, stop it, you," Hikaru said, while blushing some more. _Damn him. Like I'd ever even _want_ a girlfriend._ "It's not even a 'she', so it couldn't be my girlfriend?"

Waya turned towards him, feigning seriousness. "Hikaru. You're gay?"

Hikaru blushed even more, something he hadn't really thought possible. He was now looking rather like a ripe tomato.

"Stop that, Waya! It's not funny!" he hissed at his friend, who was now munching hamburgers happily.

"So who is this _friend _of yours? Where's the guy coming back _from? _And why the big grin? Is he a crush of yours?"

"One question at the time was too much to ask for?" Hikaru said dryly, now finally managing to get rid of that darn blush. Well, partly managing, that is.

"I think you've heard of him as well, although I don't think you knew that I knew him. He's my… Go-sensei, I guess you could say. And where he's back _from_… Well, I don't really know that place. And even if I did, I couldn't tell you. Sorry." He thought about Waya's last question, and that damn blush (he was starting to hate his... whatever it was that made blushes. He hadn't paid too much attention in science class) started to rise to his cheeks again. _Sai, a.. crush of mine…? Nah, couldn't be._

"Well, if I know the guy, tell me who he is! I'm really curious here! And I thought _I_ was a sadist…" The last sentence Waya just muttered to himself. Even though he had acknowledged being a sadist didn't mean he wanted to flaunt that he had accepted the fact.

Hikaru just smiled brightly, stuffing the last piece of burger in his mouth. Yes, he had actually remembered to eat, even though Waya's questions and that stupid blush (_stabstabstab!_ Hikaru thought at the back of his mind) were distracting. "It's a seceret!"

Waya glared at him. "Don't you dare!" he growled at Hikaru.

"Heh heh... I'm just.. jo…-king…" Hikaru said, around the straw while slurping the last of his soda. He picked up his tray, walking to the trash. Waya followed. He _really_ didn't want to miss this. Ever so slowly (or so it seemed to Waya), Hikaru threw away the garbage, put his tray on the small stack of other used trays, turned to Waya and said:

"It's Sai." He flashed Waya a smile, said 'bye, and practically _skipped_ out the door. He was gone before Waya had recovered from the shock enough to stop him and ask more questions.

_Sai…? _That_ Sai..?_ _Damn that Hikaru for taking off so fast!_ Waya sighed, and then went back to the task of throwing the garbage, preparing to leave. He was gonna threaten some answers out of his friend the next time he saw him.

**1** I have no idea _why_ I turned Waya into a sadist and a tease, but I guess he just fits the part for me. Besides, I love teasing people myself (that stuff is things I could've said myself), so I guess I just had to have someone to tease Hikaru…

Well? How is it? You like? You don't like? Please review! I'm not sure if I should continue or not, seeing that I'll be an exchange student pretty soon. If I get enough reviews, I might manage to finish it before leaving, although I doubt it. But I will probably need the English practice while in Japan (yep, that's where I'm going), so I hope to be able to write every now and then.

Anyways, I'd love if you could give me advice on how to improve and so forth, seeing that this is my first fic (I'm more of a fic-_reader_, I think... ; ). But please, be nice. No flames! Constructive criticism is best. Glomps all her non-existent readers

… Ouch…! Memo to self: Do NOT try to glomp non-existent people…


	2. Skipping, lies and evil computers

I'm back again!

_So soon?_ _I thought we got rid of you for now!_

OMG! Reviews :dies:

Mika: hehehe. Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see… (yes, I'm evil)

Jade Tatsu: Yes, the spaces between my notes and the stories! I had them there, but when I uploaded, it all disappeared! I feel sorry for you readers. It must be very confusing. And if he'll get a body or not... I just don't want to say yet. Although I do have a plan!

Mystic Light: You think it's good? Kyaa! Thank you so much! Oh, and longer chapters? I'll try. Sorry, I'm used to writing short stories, cause that's what I mainly write at school/exams. I have no experience in writing anything longer than 8 hand-written pages. But I'll do my best to write looooong chapters, for your sake.

Lawdski: He'd cry? Hmm, yeah, maybe you're right. I guess I just prefer to write him being happy, cause it's easier to poke more fun out of it. Ah, the power of being an authoress.

Night-Owl123: See? I'm continuing!

Barmy in a Butcher Shop: Gyahaha, love your nick. And yep, Sai is DA MAN! I bawled my eyes out when he disappeared. It was too cruel a fate. Glad you liked my sadistic Waya. And yep, pretty much any paring rocks except Hikaru/Akari. :nodnods:

Thank you, my very first reviewers! You have no idea what this means to me

:warms self on fuzzy feeling from reviews:

Disclaimer: I really am too tired for writing, so I probably shouldn't. But please don't sue me for that reason. And I don't own any HikaGo. Sorry 'bout that. So don't sue me for that either. I'm making no money; I'm just doing this for my own, selfish reasons. Also, there is – eventually - some shounen-ai, a.k.a. boyxboy-love. Don't like; don't read. It's as easy as that.

Sorry, I won't tell the pairings yet, although some of you might have ideas already…

But, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Skipping, lies and evil computers**

As Hikaru was making his way down the street, he was too happy to notice all the people turning and staring at the strange boy who was still skipping, at his age. Some children pointed at his back, and started to say something, only to be shushed by their worried mothers.

Some questions just weren't asked. After all, people skipping down the street like that were probably high on some sort of drug.

…Of course, happiness can be a drug as well, can't it?

_Sai is coming back!_ He still had some small, nagging doubts at the back of his mind, but he pushed them away violently. Sai would never lie to him. He started to whistle a happy tune, not noticing all the strangers around him who were wincing at how out-of-tune the strange little melody was.

_Hmm…So who else should I tell? There are so many people who'd die for some news about Sai. Hmm… I guess the next person to know should be Touya, nee? _

_ Yeah, that seems fair._

So he started off for the Go-salon where he was pretty sure Touya would be, teaching some old geezers, or something like that. He couldn't wait to tell his rival. And he would make sure to get some amusement out of it, too.

_Oh yeah, this'll be fun!_

_

* * *

_

"Touya!" Hikaru shouted as he entered the Go-salon, making sure that he was extra noisy.

The woman at the counter just looked at him, wondering what it was _this_ time. And in the innermost corner, a green haired boy winced, before turning towards his noisy friend, who was now running towards him.

"What is it, Shindou?" he said, warily. He wasn't really up for another impact of loud noise, on account of having a rather evil headache. Touya didn't daydream much, but sometimes, when he had one of his god-awful headaches, he pictured the evil ache as a wiry old man, and then proceeded to kick the guy's behind in Go. To think that people thought of him as unimaginative and single minded…

"He's coming back, he's coming back!" Hikaru realized that the more he thought about Sai's return, the more… Well, giddy he became. _Wait a second, I did _NOT_ just think that! Boys aren't giddy! _It almost made him wonder if he should cut his "spread-the-word" list short, out of pity for the last to hear the word. On account of him probably having the mentality of a 3-year-old at the end of the day.

"Could you please rewind just a _tad_, and fill me inn on _who_ this person coming back is, _why _he is coming back? Oh, and where this person has been would also be a nice question to have the answer for."

"Hey! Don't be rude! If you're gonna be like that, then I won't set you up for a game with him," Hikaru said, with a small pout, although he was grinning inwardly. _Man, this is fun! I can see why Waya likes to tease._

"But _who_ is it you won't set me up for a game with! Don't speak in codes, Shindo!"

"I'll tell you, but I want to answer all your previous questions before you kill me with new ones! So hold your horses, 'kay?"

Hikaru glanced at Akira, who nodded, before continuing to speak.

"Well, I know that you've heard of this guy, and it's really cool that he's back." Akira shot Hikaru a glare. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you his name! Geez, no reason to get grumpy. It's Sai."

He beamed at his rival and friend.

"Sai! Sai's coming back? How do _you_ know? And where has he been? What..?"

"Hey, didn't I tell you to go easy on the questions? I hate answering multiple ones… Let's see. Yep, he's coming back, I know cause he told me, he's kinda my Go-sensei, and where he's been…. Weeeell.. That's.. uuhm…."

_Quick, Hikaru! Think!_

"Uuhm, yeah! He's been sick, so he could only play Net-Go. So he's been away to… get it fixed. Yeah! Although I dunno if he did manage to fix it that well…"

_Please, please, please, let him fall for that. I can't possibly tell him that Sai's a friggin ghost!_

"…Okay…" Akira said, doubt lacing his voice. Hikaru decided that a change of subject would be in order.

"So I can probably set you up for a game, okay? Well, maybe it'll have to be Net-Go, cause I don't think he managed to fix his problem. I don't know, really. He didn't say…"

Akira still looked rather doubtful, so Hikaru decided to end the conversation while he still had _some_ credibility. _Of course_ Akira wouldn't let go of a fact that bothered him. He was probably the least easily sidetracked person in the world!

"So I'll see you later! I have some stuff to do," Hikaru said to Akira, while backing out of the Go-salon.

* * *

As Akira watched Hikaru's exit, he couldn't help thinking about his really weird mixed feeling. Part of him was incredibly excited that the infamous Sai was coming back. Part of him was jealous, since Hikaru seemed so close to the legendary Go-player. Another part of him hurt, cause Hikaru hadn't told him that he knew Sai. And yet another part was hurt – and this mystified him – because Hikaru was so incredibly happy to see someone else than his rival. He really couldn't understand that feeling. Or why he had it.

_  
Must be the headache clogging my mind…_

His train of thought was interrupted by one of the other Go-players in the salon, asking for a game of Shidougo (1).

_Ah, well. I guess I'll have to think more about this later…_

_

* * *

_

Hikaru walked home on the still-busy streets. He had decided not to spread the word personally any more that day, partly because of being on the verge of emotionally unstable, and because he didn't really want to answer all those boring questions again, and again… And again.

Winter was slowly, but surely coming, and he could feel a slight chill, even though it was still early. But he didn't think too much about it. His mind was too busy thinking about Sai. How he was gonna show him how good he was at Go now, and how he would definitely let Sai play more games this time around. Yep, he'd thought out lots of improvements and situations. He was even thinking about buying a computer for some of the money that he got for being a pro, too. The net café's were too risky. That had been proven several times.

_Hey, I might as well go look at computers right now! It's better than staying at home, waiting. I'll probably go insane if I do._

So he changed his direction a little, and after a short – yet cold – search, he found the store he was looking for.

_  
Man, how will I know which one to pick? I've _never_ been big on computers. I just can't understand them!_

But after talking to one of the salesmen for a while, he finally walked out of the store with a brand-new laptop.

It had Internet, it had lots of some stuff the salesman called GaoGai-bytes (2) or something like that, and it could play CDs and stuff. It had lots of other gadgets too, according to the scary salesman, but Hikaru had been lost in the stream of unknown words, technical phrases and fast speech.

It hadn't been too cheap, but it wasn't the most expensive one, and it wasn't too big, either, so it was easier to carry.

He had also been talked into buying an extra-terrestrial mouse (3), or something like that, although what he was supposed to do with a rodent from another planet was beyond him.

* * *

Hikaru was now lying on his bed, trying to make some sense of the user's manual that followed his brand-new laptop. Truly an annoying little thing. No, scratch that, the think looked like a goddamn thirty-piece encyclopedia! And with all those weird words in it, it might as well have been one. He sighed, and then threw his new object of hatred across the room, silently enjoying the loud 'smack' as it hit the wall, and how crumpled and bent it looked when it settled on the floor after its quick journey down his wall.

_Ha! Take that, you spawn of Hell! Ah, what the heck, I'll just try to start the gadget. What can possibly go wrong?_

…_Besides, real men don't read the manual…_

…_**No, 'cause real men are too stupid to…**_

Hikaru just blinked, while wondering when he had managed to get himself one of the infamous 'inner voices'. Especially one that seemed to be a feminist.

* * *

Hours later, he was _very_ much willing to take back his earlier statement about how nothing could go wrong. He blamed it on forgetting about Murphy's law, and now it seemed as if the famous captain and engineer (4) was back with a vengeance.

He had tried calling Waya for help, since his friend seemed to be more experienced in computer matters than he himself was.

Unfortunately, the mixed feelings of excitement and annoyance over his new computer had carved a hole in his memory; the part where he had said "It's Sai" to his friend, before skipping out of... eer, exiting the hamburger shop. So he had no choice except hanging up on the hailstorm of questions and accusations.

Hours later yet _again_, the laptop he had dubbed Hellspawn was now up and running. How, he didn't know. It was kind of like the old gamer saying "Plug and Pray" (5), although he didn't really know of its existence. But _if_ he had known, he would've agreed.

His mother called for him, saying he had a guest. He glanced at his watch and was very surprised. Not only because of the late guest, but also because of the actual amount of hours he had spent on Hellspawn. If time really did pass quickly in good company, then the opposite had to be true as well. Little Hellspawn was not what he'd call 'good company'.

He walked down the stairs to greet whomever was at the door, while trying to bring life back to his neck, shoulder and back muscles, when he was interrupted by a pleasant voice saying:

"Hi!"

* * *

Ahahaha! The cliffy! I truly am evil… XDXD

I had actually planned to write another scene in this chapter, and end it with that, but all the filler material I came up with (the computer, among others) sort of ruined my original ending, so sorry, you'll have to read about the original last chapter title hint ("insanely tight pants") next time. Sorry 'bout the wait, I had zero inspiration. ; Hope this is long enough!

Shidougo: learning go. The point is not to win, but to teach the lesser player.

I'm assuming Hikaru likes to watch anime, so that GaoGaiGar would be more known to him than GB's.

External mouse. Cause the pads on laptops are too sucky to use. Yes, Hikaru's childhood was full of watching ET… :rolls eyes:

Yes, I will now enlighten you on the origins of Murphy's law: Edward A. Murphy was a captain and engineer in the American Airforce in the late 40s. Murphy was feeling a bit annoyed after a technician made a mistake that really screwed up a lot of stuff, and said something along the lines of "If there is even the slightest possibility for mistake, he will find it". The project leader had already collected a lot of quotes from Mr. Murphy, and called his collection "Murphy's Law". Later, he re-wrote the sum of his quotes to "Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong". Yes, that was today's lesson on useless facts. Thanks to Jon Almaas, and his collection of facts "Bare så du vet det" for this tidbit of information.

Older games, computer accessories etc. often had the label "Plug and Play", which implied that they were easy to set up. Of course, labels often lie; so many people re-named this as "Plug and Pray". I don't know if these two terms still exist, though. :feels ancient:

Oh, and yes, I know how terribly illogical some of this stuff is. Like him buying a computer on impulse. Sure, he has the money, and he is quite a bit older now, but still. My excuse is that I find Hikaru impulsive enough to do something as silly as that.


	3. Voices, pants and welcome phone calls

Hi!

Okay, I just watched Ju-On (The Grudge, original movie), so I'm writing to lighten my mood, cause that was one scary movie. Not scary as in lots of monsters jumping out, but more a sneaking scary, with lots of ewwieness. I'm usually good with horror movies, and I think I'll get over it pretty fast, but that's gotta be the scariest movie I've ever seen. shivers

But don't worry, I'll be back to normal pretty soon! -Not phased by scary movies

Reviewers:

Mystic Light: You find _me_ great? Aww, now I'm all warm and fuzzy inside. And that means… Massive glompage for you! Hope this is fast enough for you!

Sachi: You like the computer part? Thanks! I had so much fun writing it. I was afraid it would be too silly, though. And thank you for forgiving my evil cliffy-usage! I am not worthy of your praise, either. Hope this is soon enough for you!

Tinanit Enozym: Yeah, I know I'm evil. But I'm continuing! And I totally understand your love for this series. But just you wait! When they get older, there are… bishies galore! drools at the opening theme Fantasy. -is actually listening to that song now... Anyways, sorry for spoiling! I did have a warning, though. And your questions… Well, see if some of them are answered in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own HikaGo. Don't rub it in! And there is shounen-ai. And probably OOC-ness, too. Since I don't usually write fics and what I'm doing is pretty much just having fun with the charas. XD

But on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Voices, pants and phone calls.**

The first thing Hikaru noticed – apart from the voice saying "Hi!» of course – were the thick-soled black leather boots. They looked cool, yet incredibly heavy to walk in.

_Those shoes must weigh a ton! Each! How can someone even walk with shoes like that! I have just realized how little I know of the world. Oh, yes, it is indeed a wondrous place, yet full of perils and…  
Wait! Why the heck am I thinking like an old geezer?_

Hikaru had just met his _other_ inner voice. So now he had a feminist and an old geezer. If he had thought through this fact a bit, he probably would have shuddered at the thought of getting to know his other voices – if there were others, of course.

The next thing he noticed was the pants. Around the mentioned boots, they pooled quite loosely and nicely. Almost... Comfortable-looking. Then, as his gaze traveled upwards, he noticed how incredibly _tight_ they were. He had seen an interview with a singer named Gackt once, and the tightness of these pants could match Gackt's. Which was scary, since the singer had mentioned from time to time how he didn't want his pants to rip at the seams.

But as much as Hikaru enjoyed that detour (1), he felt he needed to get back to eyeing his visitor's pants. Or rather, what was _underneath_ them. Oh, the revealing tightness. He could trace every muscle with his eyes, and he felt blood rush to his head, threatening to also rush _out_ of it, leaving through his nostrils.

Of course, that would have been rude to his guest; he hadn't even looked at the poor visitor's face yet. Not that Hikaru usually had the best of manners, but there are limits. Probably…

He let his eyes wander further up, and uttered a small squeak. Oh yes, _very_ revealing tightness in those pants. And yes, his guest was very much _male_. Thoughts about how this guy seemed rather gifted in… certain areas fluttered through his mind before he could even realize it, much less react to and repress them.

Blood once again wanted to leave his head in a messy manner, so he quickly shifted his gaze upwards. And met…

_What's the drumwhirl doing in my head!_

Abs. Not just abs, but Abs, with capital A. Of course, object of scrutinizing was wearing clothes on his upper body as well; it was rather chilly outside, after all. But it seemed as if they were in a competition with the pants when it came to tightness. Hikaru wasn't sure which garment was winning the battle. He was too busy keeping his eyes in their sockets and his blood inside of him, where it was supposed to be.

At least the sweater seemed to be made of a more comfy material than the pants. And like the pants widened at the ankles, the sweater also widened at the arms, in a way that was…

…_Strangely erotic…_

Yes, Hikaru had met his third voice. The perv. He cursed inwardly, trying to shoo the evil, evil voices away.

Around the stranger's neck there was what seemed to be a… Hikaru squinted. A silver Go-stone on a leather string.

He could also see a purple ponytail - tightly bound at the guy's neck – peeking out from between his neck and shoulder(2).

"Hikaru?" the stranger said, and Hikaru immediately snapped his head up to meet the stranger's face. Except for the fact that it wasn't a stranger. Hikaru drew in a sharp breath.

"Sai!"

"Hikaru!" Sai smiled. He bent down, not noticing how Hikaru's face couldn't seem to decide if it should pale or blush as he did, and removed his shoes, at a speed that amazed his dazzled host.

_Sai is back! And he has a real body! I mean, my mom could see him!_

**_And not only _a _body, he's got a damn sexy one! Why on earth did he hide in those bulky clothes earlier?_**

Hikaru blushed as the pervy voice in his head ranted about Sai's choice of clothes. And yes, in case no one noticed, Hikaru was very much gay, which was why he didn't really find it too funny when Waya teased him with it.

But he was thrown out of his thoughts when Sai suddenly glomped him(3). He staggered, and his eyes fell on his mother.

_She's been here the whole time! Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!_

Hikaru paled visibly, panicked and then tried to run up the stairs to his room with Sai still attached.

"Hey Sai, let's talk more in my room, okay. It's comfier than here. Okay? Okay?" Yes, his panic was _very_ evident.

Sai let go of him for a moment, to go get a bag by the door Hikaru hadn't noticed until now. And then they both went up to the room, leaving Hikaru's mom rather confused.

* * *

_Those clothes were rather scandalous… _She though. _And I've never seen Hikaru with that guy before. Oh well, they seem to know each other, so who am I to protest?_

_**And the clothes weren't only scandalous! Admit it, you enjoyed watching as well!**_

She blushed, and then tried her best to ignore that stupid inner voice of hers. Makes you wonder if hearing voices runs in the family.

* * *

And in a completely different place, it was dark. Nothing could be seen, or heard. No, wait! You could – if you listened closely – hear a munching sound. And, if you looked closer, a vast bowl of popcorn floated in this empty space. A screen showed a scene that – if you looked closely – appeared to be from the Earth. And then a gigantic hand came out of the dark emptiness, grabbed some popcorn, and a voice could be heard:

**  
"Ah. This will be interesting…"

* * *

**

Back to Hikaru and Sai, they were now sitting in Hikaru's room, with a rather heavy silence settling over them.

"So… You're back," Hikaru said, hesitantly.

"Yes."

"And you have… your own body," Hikaru continued, trying to start a proper conversation.

"Yes." Sai was still answering in one-syllable words, while looking down.

"And… your clothes?" It was one of the things he was most curious about. _Why those clothes? They are _evil!

Sai looked up at him, tears brimming his eyes.

"Hikaru! Oh, it was _awful!_ God was saying I couldn't wear my normal clothes, since everybody would be able to see me, so he gave me these things instead! He said they were perfect for my 'mission'"

Hikaru wondered briefly what sort of mission it could be, involving those clothes, but he brushed the thoughts away as Sai continued.

"My whole bag is full of similar clothes." He wrinkled his nose. "They're not very comfortable. They're tight and not very warm either. But anyway, I was sent to some sort of park, and I didn't have any money or anything, so I came here. Sorry about the late visit. It really was improper, but all sorts of people were staring at me, so I really couldn't stay outside. Some of them even _smirked_! And then there was this scary old guy who wanted me to go to a hotel with him."

Hikaru choked, and turned beet-red.

"Huh? You understood that? Why did he want me to follow him to a hotel? It's not like I knew him or anything. Nee, Hikaru!"

Hikaru spluttered, and tried to come with a coherent reply.

"That's cause... uh... I.. eer… Ah, don't worry about it, 'kay? He was just a weird old man. Just don't agree to anything like that."

"Okay... But why were people staring? What's wrong with my clothes? God said such clothes would be better than my other clothes in this age!"

Hikaru seriously wanted to die instead of answering these questions. Sai really was innocent and clueless for being several hundred years old.

"It's not the clothes' fault, it's because of… uum… how... well, _good_ you look in them."

Sai looked at him as if he had sprouted an extra head, and Hikaru blushed furiously.

"You see… you... erm… kinda look like… a pop star or something… eheh heh heh..." He rubbed his head.

"I see…" Sai said, although it was pretty obvious that he didn't.

"But anyway, I talked to Waya earlier today, and he really wanted to meet you… So maybe I could ask him over? I'll bet he's still awake." That was the only topic-changer Hikaru came up with, even though he really wanted to be alone with Sai for now…

Sai looked at Hikaru's expectant face, and sighed inwardly. He didn't really want anyone to steal from his time with the boy, but if Hikaru wanted anything, Sai would probably have gone to the moon to get it.

_Oh, well. At least he said that I looked good. A small sentence for him, but a great jump for my heart._

…Yes, Sai grew up in an age when nobody talked about things being 'cheesy' or 'cliché', so he didn't really react at his own thought.

"...Of course…" he said, and smiled gently at Hikaru.

* * *

Yet again in a completely different place, Waya was sitting by a Go-board, trying to practice. But he was actually paying more attention to his phone than the board. He was thinking about Hikaru's earlier call, and how his friend had hung up the minute he started to ask questions. 

_Damn that Hikaru! He probably did it on purpose, to make me more curious, the bastard! He's an even worse sadist than I am._

Of course, he didn't know that his friend had had no such intentions.

_Who is this 'Sai'? Is it _the_ Sai? The genius player from the Net? Or someone else completely?_

_I HAVE TOO MANY QUESTIONS! ARGH!_

_**Like if he's really gay… It truly would be a shame if he weren't.**_

_Gah! Where'd that come from?_

Waya blushed, but realized that he actually agreed with the voice, much to his own mortification. He wasn't one to lie to himself, but he didn't have to _like_ the truth.

He sighed, and tried to turn back to the board, but every now and then, his eyes would dart to the phone.

_Damn, I wish he would call again…_

And then the phone did ring, making Waya jump, almost hitting his head on the roof in a painful manner.

"Hey, Waya, it's me."

_Hikaru!_

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over and meet Sai…" 

Waya didn't hear the rest; he was already at the door, with jacket and shoes on.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! Hope this was fast enough for you all!

(1)He didn't really enjoy that detour. I did. XDXD And if you don't know Gackt, then shame on you! Go download the live concert cut from Vanilla or U+K, or one of the Utaban-interviews (like "Hidden Meat"), and you'll see what type of pants I'm talking about. On another note, he is an amazing singer, and I love his songs! Listens to Last Song and cries

(2)Yes, I checked this in the mirror. I didn't really think you could see a pony-tail from the front if it was tied tightly at the nape of someone's neck, but if the person tilts his or her head just a little, you can see a bit of the pony-tail between the neck and shoulder. Honest!

(3)Please tell me that you know glomps. And in case you don't, it's an…. Enthusiastic hug, to put it like that.

A friend told me that we all have some 200-odd personalities, so I got the idea of torturing Hikaru with some voices… XD Of course, it could be that our poor little Go-player is just a nutter.

Also, please forgive my blasphemous ways… I just thought it'd be a little funny ;

Oh, and the pants in the title aren't referring to moaning pants, but the garment. Just had to say, in case there are other people as pervy as me out there. grins


	4. Games, talks and embarrasing questions

Hi!

I'm sorry about the _incredibly_ long wait! I had no computer time during my year in Japan, and I hit a huge writer's block right before I came back... ; but I'll try continuing now.. wish me luck! And thank you _so much_ to everybody who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Hikaru no Go. If I did, there'd be more hot boy love. Like in this fic. If you don't like hot boy love, then please go away. Also, I can't play Go. Which is why I won't even _try_ on writing any actual, detailed games. Read the manga instead.

But on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Go-games, conversations and embarrasing questions**

"Hello? Hello? Waya! Are you there?"

Hikaru looked at Sai, shrugged and hung up.

"I guess he's still angry with me, then," Hikaru said.

"Angry?" Sai looked at him, and Hikaru had an urge to go "AVAUNT! AVAUNT! NO, NOT THOSE INNOCENT PUPPY EYES!"

"Erm… I was kind of in a daze, and hinted to stuff without really answering any questions…"

"Hinted to stuff…? That you like him?" Sai tried his best not to let disappointment fill his voice.

"No no no no no!" Hikaru shook his head vigorously. "You played him once, remember? Net-Go? And he's always wondered who you were, and I was a bit too happy 'cause you were coming back, so I couldn't _not_ tell him. And then…"

Sai just smiled. "Ah, I see."

"But he just… Disappeared now, I think. He didn't even hang up. Oh well, guess it'll have to wait to some other day then." But inwardly he jumped in joy.

_Yes! I get to be alone with Sai!_

And then the doorbell rang.

"Hikaru! It's for you," his mother called. Hikaru ran down the stairs, and was met by a sweating and panting Waya.(1)

"Waya! What are you doing here?"

"Sai!" ha managed, between his breaths. "He's… here?"

"You ran here?" Hikaru stared at him. "All the way?"

"No, I _skipped _here," he answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course I ran, moron! This is the biggest mystery of the goddamn century I could solve here! So. He's here, right? Or I will kill you."

"Yeah. He's here. So no killing, alright?" Hikaru looked at Waya warily. He didn't want to die. Not any time soon, anyway. "Just follow me."

Waya took off his shoes(2) and followed Hikaru to his room. And as he entered, his mouth reacted before he could think anything:

"I have nothing."(3)

"Pardon?" Sai looked at him.

"Oh, nothing…"

_This guy's gotta be a goddamn SEX-GOD! 'The hell? Who is this guy? It doesn't even matter if he's **the** Sai. Where did Hikaru meet him? It looks like they've known each other for a while. And this guy plays Go? He looks more like a rocker than a Go-player. How the heck did they meet?_

"Waya, I presume? Or should I say Zelda?" Sai smiled. "It was a good game."

"You… really are that Sai, aren't you?"

"The one and only."

"You're not really what I imagined…" Waya said, and trailed off. He didn't really want to offend the amazing Go-player.

Sai sighed. "It's the clothes, right? I knew it… I'll never trust Kami..-yama again…"

Waya looked at him curiously. "Kamiyama? Who's that?"

"He's… the guy who told me to wear these clothes. It was sort of a dare, I guess. Never mind." Sai didn't really want to tell the whole world about his relationship with God, why he was on the Earth or the fact that he was technically a ghost. But who could blame him?

"Hey, Waya! Now that you're here, could you help me with Hellspawn?" Hikaru shot in.

_See? I can be tactful as well! I know exactly when to change the subject._

"Hellspawn? What's that?"

Hikaru pointed to his laptop, and sighed. "That one."

"Hikaru… _You_ got yourself a _computer_? Since when did you get along with those?"

"I don't, really. Which is why I want your help. I tried to call you about it earlier, but I never got the chance to tell you, cause of all the questions…"

_Oops…_ Waya thought. _Hey, hang on a minute…_

"Wait, if you don't like computers, why did you buy one?"

"That's cause… I didn't know if Sai had fixed his _problem _yet_…_"

as he said this, he glanced at Sai, who at first looked a little confused, and then it seemed as if understanding dawned on him, and at last he smiled. "So I thought I'd buy a computer so he could at least play Net-Go when he came back. I don't even wanna think about all those disastrous Net-Café visits…" Hikaru shuddered.

Tears suddenly brimmed in Sai's eyes. "You bought that… computer… for me?"

"Yeah," Hikaru smiled at him.

And quicker than Waya could see, Sai had Hikaru drowning in an enormous hug, while saying "Hikaru! Hikaru!" over and over.

_Okay, NOT what I would have thought him to do. I didn't think he was the huggy type. I mean, with those clothes and all… But they look kinda like a couple. Man, that sucks._

Waya sighed, too caught up in his own thoughts to notice Hikaru's embarrassment. Well, maybe not embarrassment, but he was turning an interesting shade of red. The cause was that his mind wasn't really agreeing with him. His pervy voice had started a mutiny along with his 'friend downstairs'.

He was praying Sai wouldn't notice his little _problem_. Or Waya, for that matter. Heck, if Waya noticed, it might even be worse. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Hey, calm down, Sai!" Hikaru said, smiling. "It's not that much!"

But then Waya just had to pick this moment to look at the computer, and say:

"Not that much? This is a _great _computer! And if it's just for playing Net-Go… I mean, it must have cost a fortune! And I see you've bought an external mouse as well. Wise decision, although I never would've thought it about ya."

"Really? Eh-heh… I don't really know much about those things, and I just bought one that wasn't that heavy to carry home. And that inter-galactic rodent… I have no idea why I bought that. The seller tricked me into it," Hikaru said while rubbing his head.

"Rodent?" Waya's eyebrows scrunched together. "What rodent?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "The extraterrestrial mouse, you know!" He pointed at it.

"It's _external_, not _extraterrestrial_… It's what you steer the pointer with, ya'know?"

"Yeah, I know what it's _for. _I _have _used computers before, you know. But it does _look_ like some mouse from outer space…"

"You're hopeless, Hikaru…" Waya shook his head. "Anyways, wonder above all other wonders in this world of ours, it seems as if you've actually managed to set this up. Except the net connection. I'm guessing you'd like that as well? Since you have this for playing Net-Go, after all…"(4)

Hikaru stuck out his tongue. He didn't like Waya's sarcasm that much. "Yes please, oh wise one."

An hour or two later, Hellspawn was connected to the net, fully functional, and humming happily, in that mysterious way that only computers can hum. Some would say it's just noise from the fan, but real computer enthusiasts, those who spend days in their computer's company, know better. If you listen closely, you can hear the melody, the song, and late at night, you can even hear the light snoring!(5) Yes, computers are fascinating creatures. But since this is a story about Hikaru, Sai and our other Go-playing friends, and not an 'Ode to the Computer', we'll have to get back to the happenings between them… Damn it all…

"And now that I'm finished with the fixing you tricked me into, let me get on to what I really came here for," Waya said, crossing his arms across his chest

Hikaru, currently showing Sai something in a Go magazine and waving his hands animately looked up. "Oh? What was that?"

"Playing a game with Sai, you moron!" he answered, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Oh..." Hikaru glanced at Sai. "Do you mind?"

Sai smiled back at him and shook his head. "No, I don't mind."

_Geez, enough of all the lovey-dovey here!_ Waya gritted his teeth, annoyed on so many levels he couldn't even begin to fathom.

The two players sat down and said the proper greetings before the game started.

"By the way, Waya. I wonder if you could tell me something. Hikaru refused to explain it, so I was hoping you could help me..."

"Hmmm..? what?" Waya said distantly, looking up from the game.

"On my way here, there was this guy who suddenly looped his arm around my waist, and asked me to go to a near-by hotel with him. Do you have any idea why he would do such a thing..?"

"_aah... mmm.. aah!" That long purple hair was clinging his sweaty body as he shook in pleasure. _

"_please... please... give me... aaah. ..." He moaned wantonly at the hand slowly caressing him. The hand found a special spot, and he threw his head back in total abandon..._

Waya shook his head to rid himself of the sudden fantasy that entered his head. And blushed at the almost painful feeling after all his blood went south. Sai's brow wrinkled in confusion and worry.

"Waya? Are you okay?"

_Apart from the fact that I just fantasized about fucking you silly? Yeah..._ He willed the blush away and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine. I was just shocked for a second there. And as for why the guy did it. Well, it's understandable, but..." Waya glanced at him, looking for any kind of hidden meaning under what Sai had said. He couldn't possibly be that gullible and innocent, looking like that. Could he?

"But what?" Sai looked back at him, and the only thing visible in those deep, dark pools was curiosity and innocence. Waya had thought it impossible, but even more blood rushed south, and made him slightly worried about something he'd read once about the brain shutting down if it didn't get enough blood.

"...but I'm not sure I want to be the one to tell you..."

"Aw, come on, don't be mean," Sai whined.

Sighing, he gave up, and wondered faintly how Hikaru could resist giving into the purple-haired man's every whim and desire. _He's gotta have emotions of steel!_

"He wished for you to...ah... accompany him for the night..." He finally answered, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sai looked at him in confusion. "Why, was he afraid of the dark? I don't get it..."

"Mmno, the company he wanted was probably a bit more... physical..."

Suddenly understanding seemed to dawn on the other.

"Oh," he said, a fiery red blush spreading itself all the way to the tip of his ears. "_Oh!"_

Waya almost bit off his tongue suppressing the moan that threatened to leave his throat.

"But why me," Sai said, yet again confused. Waya groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe how dense the other was. _And this is a genius Go-player!_

"Because you're... ah... how to put it... _gifted_ in the visuals-department." No-one could say he wasn't a good word-smith.

Sai stared at him as if he'd just stated the sky was green. "Really?"

Waya nodded, and suddenly the other's face grew the most mischievous grin. _Uh-oh_, he thought, and looked back to their game. And realized he was losing badly. Playing while distracted was dangerous indeed.

"I have nothing," he declared, sighing. Sai looked at him, startled, before looking back at the board.

"Guess I was a little distracted," Waya continued, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at Hikaru, who was staring intently at the Go magazine he was holding upside-down, slightly blushing. Waya grinned. _Seems like I'm not the only one affected by your 'friend' here, huh..._ He filed it away for later teasing, ignoring the pang of jealousy as he did, and silently praying that Hikaru hadn't noticed that Waya was as badly off as he was. If not worse.

"Well then, it's getting late, so I've gotta go home," Waya said, standing up. "Sai, if you're going home too, I'll walk with you."

"I was kinda hoping I could stay here," he said, glancing at Hikaru. "Is it okay?"

"Oh, yeah... Uum, one moment, I'll ask my mom," the other answered, dashing out of the room, before a vague call of "moooom" floated through the door.

A couple of minutes passed, and Waya was getting painfully aware of the fact that two certain objects were in the same room he was, namely Sai and a bed. The purple-haired sexyness embodied was clueless to the effect he was giving, sitting on the floor, leaned against the bed with his eyes closed and mouth half-open.

Hikaru came back, smiling. "She said it's okay, Sai."

Sai threw him an answering smile before saying goodbye to Waya as Hikaru followed him out.

_This is gonna be one _long _night_, Hikaru thought while walking down the stairs.

* * *

(1)Not in a perverted way. Bwahahahaha! -uses any chance she gets to laugh evilly

(2)dunno why I'm so obsessed about them taking off their shoes. I'm almost as bad as the Japanese!

(3)What Go-players say when they forfeit. The Japanese word would be "arimasen".

(4)I have no idea how you do that. Or if you need some special net-dude to do it for you. Heck, I have no idea whether Hikaru's house actually _can_ be set up with Internet (without rendering the phone unusable while browsing). But please, don't make me read up on things like that, things I could not care less about. Let's just say that Waya can do magic when it comes to computers, nee?

(5)My compu actually sounds like it's snoring from time to time. I kid you not!

Oh, quick language note: "Kami-sama" is Japanese for God. "Kamiyama" is a common last name.

Well, you like? I guess there's a certain blah-yness over this chapter, cause I wasn't really sure how to continue on what I'd written before my writer's block... But hopefully, the next chapter will be better..


End file.
